The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes
by WritingMonkey
Summary: Peyton and Brooke are hanging with Nathan and some of his boys...set back when he was an ass and Peyton and Nathan were dating. So he and his buddies urge Brooke and Peyton to kiss...what happens, where does it lead? Read to find out. OneShot.


**_AN: Another little OneShot I found in my unfinished stories that was, as it turned out, pretty much finished. So, as short and not that great as it may be, I give it to you...enjoy. Feedback, of any kind, is as always, appreciated._**

**-The Patron Saint of Liars and Fakes- **

She lay on her bed in her room, staring at the ceiling, wondering how it all went wrong. She didn't know if she still had her best friend, she most certainly didn't have her boyfriend anymore, but she was okay with that. She needed her best friend though, but she might've lost her tonight, and that thought alone was almost too much too bear. So she continued to lie there, looking up at nothing, music blaring, trying to block out the world.

_Earlier that day…_

"Come on, I dare you. Do it for us, we need some entertainment. Come on Peyton, you know you want to."

"Why do you have to be such a pig Nathan?"

"All you and Brooke have to do is kiss, what's so bad about that? There's only me, Tim, a few guys from the team and you two. Come on, just do it."

Brooke looked over at Peyton, locked eyes in a silent conversation and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever, boys are so easy. Let's do this Peyton so they can stop hounding us already."

"Brooke, we don't have to…"

The brunette looked at the blonde again, took a deep breath and brought her hand up to caress a soft cheek. After a moment to make sure Peyton was calm, Brooke leaned in and kissed Peyton. Once the initial shock wore off, Peyton realized she was kissing Brooke, making out with Brooke, and she was fully reciprocating. After getting lost in the kiss for an undetermined amount of time, Peyton realized that the others were still in the room, Nathan was still in the room and she pulled away. Glancing once a Brooke, who had an unreadable expression on her face, the blonde turned to face the arrogant boy, what she had just done fully sinking in.

"Are you happy now Nathan? Why did you have to do that? Why did you have to push things? Why can't you ever just leave something alone?"

As she looked him in the eye, she knew he knew. He had figured it out, probably long ago, she knew, but didn't want to admit it. He had known how she really felt, and did this on purpose. Nathan just had to be an ass about everything, so of course he would find a way to shove this in her face.

As tears started to leak from her eyes, she got up and left, quickly walking out of room, and out of the house. In that one moment she thought she lost everything she had, thinking she had nothing left, she went the only place she could. She went home, to an empty house, to the one place in the world she still had, her bedroom. And that is where she stayed.

_The next afternoon…_

Brooke walked up to Peyton's house, she wondered why she hadn't heard from her since she left Nathan's the day before. She wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but she knew there was more to it that involved the kiss, she had an idea what it was, but she wasn't positive. When she reached to open up the front door she found it locked.

"She never locks the door…Oh no, something must really be wrong for her to physically shut me out…PEYTON!!! OPEN UP, IT'S BROOKE! PEYTON!!!"

No response, she pounded harder on the door, still nothing. She could hear music blaring from inside. Concern washed over her as she searched her purse for the spare keys Peyton had given her a long time ago, just in case.

"Damn it, where are they!?"

Having no success she quickly got into her car to rush home and get the keys. Frustrated beyond belief she dialed the number of the person she thought directly responsible for this.

"Hello?"

"Nathan, damn it, you idiot, what the hell did you do to her!?"

"Brooke? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Peyton, you ass. I've been trying to call her since yesterday, then I went over to her house. Her front door is locked, she NEVER locks the door Nathan, you know that! So again, what the hell did you do!?"

"One, I was just proving what I already knew, what we both knew. Two, fuck you, and three, don't call me again."

With that he hung up on her, Brooke was pissed, far past it. No one talks to Brooke Davis like that. Right now though she had more important things to worry about, she would deal with his scrawny ass later. Finally finding the keys after nearly tearing her room apart, Brooke made it back to Peyton's a half hour later. The front door was still locked, the music still blaring.

"Please be okay, please be okay."

She was worried something major. She had never known Peyton to act like this; she just hoped she was okay. After getting the door unlocked, Brooke slowly made her way into the house, up the stairs, to the room she knew as well as her own. The closer she got, the louder the music became, it was angry, fast, unforgiving. Peyton's bedroom door too was closed, but not locked. It was clearly apparent she was trying to shut out the world.

"Peyton?! PEYTON!!!"

The blonde form on the bed did not answer, just stayed unmoving, staring at the ceiling, lost. Brooke made her way to turn off the music, leaving a deafening silence in its wake. Sitting down on the bed next to Peyton, she grabbed on of her hands as she began to speak.

"Peyton, look at me, please."

"What do you want Brooke?"

It was barely more than a whisper, filled with pain and unshed tears, sorrow and uncertainty.

"I want to know what happened. Peyton I've never seen you act like this, I was so scared when I came over and your door was locked, I didn't know what to do. Please, talk to me."

"I didn't think you would ever want to see me again."

"Why would you ever think that?"

"Because…I figured, if you didn't already find out after the kiss, then Nathan would have told you, and you would hate me, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore."

"Wait, what am I missing here? I could never hate you. And as far as me figuring anything out, I did but it only had to do with me. But if I'm not completely dense I think I know what you're talking about."

Peyton looked away from her, shame and agony apparent on her face. She wasn't prepared to be alone, not really. But if Brooke knew, then she thought that's what would happen. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Brooke's hand gently cupped her chin and pulled her back to look at her. Studying her face for a moment, Brooke leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Peyton's lips before pressing her forehead against the blonde's.

"Does this mean…?"

"I feel the same way Peyton, I have for a long time, I just didn't know what to do about it, if you felt the same way, if it was real."

"Kiss me again."

And she did, slow and passionate. Pulled from all of her doubts and fears, she kissed Brooke back until they were forced to break apart for air.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little messed up still, but I'm way better."

"Good, so are you planning on staying here all day, or do you want to go out with your girlfriend?"

"Brooke, as happy as you have just made me now, especially with the girlfriend remark, I'm not ready to go anywhere, not today. I'm just so tired, can we just stay here, can you just hold me?"

"Of course Blondie, but only if you do something for me?"

"What?"

"Peyton Sawyer, will go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Really? Hell yeah B. Davis, where else would I be when I could be out on a date with my girlfriend?"

"Then it's settled. Lay back down, just let me hold you right now, and we can just relax and enjoy each other's company."

"I really thought I lost you Brooke, I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too P. S., me too."

Brooke wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her snugly against her own body. A loving, protective, warm embrace calmed all of the fears that had been plaguing Peyton only moments before. She now felt safe, at peace, and happier than she had been in a long time. She drifted off to sleep, soon followed by the brunette holding her.


End file.
